Para tiempos oscuros, una luz
by N. Rufus Gaelic
Summary: Todo ha terminado... Inglaterra y ahora Irlanda en manos de un ministerio mágico corrupto y fascista. ¿Quién será el influyente líder detrás del escritorio? Sí, un hombre que vivirá por siempre... O al menos eso cree él.


Amigo lector, gracias por leer mi fic. Me inspiré en una canción, sin embargo no la agregué pues no lo creí necesario. "Para tiempos oscuros, una luz" espero que se convierta en una historia de varios capítulos (claro, siempre y cuando llame la atención de los lectores). Soy amigo de las historias trágicas asi que este relato no es la excepción :). Sin más que agregar (J.K. Rowing, todo esto es tuyo...), disfrutenlo...

Si les gustó, por favor dejar alguna crítica.

Los _recuerdos_ en _cursiva._

* * *

><p>Para tiempos oscuros, una luz<p>

**El último recuerdo**

Una dama que no pasaba de los cincuenta, de cabello castaño que ya pintaba algunas canas, ojos café o avellana –no se distinguía en la oscuridad de aquella celda sucia y enmohecida-, labios hermosos pero resecos y una piel delicada, cual porcelana, estaba sentada en una esquina débilmente iluminada por los plateados rayos lunares que penetraban por las ventanas embarrotadas de una olvidada y polvorienta celda de Azkaban, la prisión de los magos. Desolada, triste y sumida en sus elucubraciones, descansaba inmóvil en aquella oscuridad, en aquél silencio desesperanzador únicamente interrumpido por los gritos o los llantos de algunos desdichados –eso le daba algo de alivio, por lo menos no se sentía tan solitaria. Por su mente pasaban algunos recuerdos de su infancia –quizás el hechizo obliviate que habían practicado en ella empezaba a perder, misteriosamente, el efecto- y aquellas visiones solo amargaban su estancia en aquél rincón. Se preguntaba si estarían vivos sus dos amigos de infancia, aquellos dos aventureros torpes que tanto le alegraban el día.

Un ruido lejano le hizo aguzar el oído, era la puerta metálica de seguridad que había sido abierta por uno de los esqueléticos dementores –ya que un frío insoportable entró como por oleadas en aquella estancia, cada vez más intenso a medida que el monstruo se aproximaba-; ella sabía que sería cuestión de tiempo para que aquél ser pasara de largo y rogaba a los cielos porque no se detuviera frente a su celda e intentara matarla –como había ocurrido meses antes con uno de los condenados; aunque daba igual si la mataba o no, ya que había perdido toda esperanza de salir de allí y volver a ver al amor de su vida y… A su hijo. Aquél recuerdo, como punzada, le atravesó el estómago y provocó que dos grandes lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas. Por fin, aquél ser de costrosas manos, envuelto en extraños vendajes negros, se detuvo justo frente a su celda pero no venía solo –no sabía si había sido obra del destino-, traía a rastras a un joven de cabello pelirrojo, de piel muy clara y con una mirada que le hizo retroceder en el tiempo, hacia una juventud despreocupada y, hasta cierto punto, inolvidable. Ella no dijo nada, permaneció callada y arrinconada, temerosa.

El dementor soltó al joven que cayó violentamente en el suelo y allí quedó, inmóvil, con los ojos repentinamente cerrados. Ella sabía que fingía, inútilmente, ya que el dementor podía oler su tristeza –si es que la sentía. La reja se cerró con gran estrépito tan rápido como fue abierta y la figura fantasmagórica se alejó lentamente del lugar; segundos después, se oyó la puerta de seguridad del pasillo cerrarse y el sonido llegó amortiguado a las paredes de aquella celda.

-¿Ya se fue? –dijo aquél joven en un susurro y una mueca de dolor se dibujó repentinamente en su rostro; aquella dama se percató que sangraba en una de sus extremidades.

-Olvídalo –gritó otro condenado de la celda contigua que los observaba a través de una reja que comunicaba ambas celdas-, no habla desde que la trajeron aquí hace ya varios años.

El joven se acomodó en aquella celda, apoyó su espalda en la sucia pared y estiró la pierna herida. El improvisado torniquete ya estaba empapado de sangre y era casi inservible.

-Y tú, ¿por qué estás aquí? –preguntó el condenado.

-Creo que por lo mismo que tú –dijo el joven pelirrojo que le dirigió una mirada de soslayo a su nueva compañera de celda-. Me han traído por defender a mi país de las garras de ese sucio canalla, de las garras de Vol…

-¡No digas el nombre! –Gritó el condenado- La última vez que alguien lo dijo murió al instante…

-Lo mismo me da –lo interrumpió el pelirrojo con desdén-, ya estoy muerto, enterrado por siempre en el olvido de esta celda… Además, "el temor al nombre solo incrementa el temor al hombre". Eso me decía mi padre…

La dama de la esquina prestó entonces atención a la conversación, había algo en aquél chico que le parecía familiar pero, no podía recordarlo todo…

-Qué valiente tu padre pero, los tiempos cambian… Antes de toda esta tragedia por lo menos podíamos caminar por las calles sin temer a que algún mortífago nos estuviera espiando desde la oscuridad –dijo el condenado-.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –Dijo por fin el pelirrojo tras un rato de silencio- Es que creo que te conozco de algún lado…

-¿Mi nombre? Vaya, después de tantos años sin oírlo creo que ya se me ha olvidado… Antes de mi condena era conocido como Hagrid, pero ahora no soy ni la sombra de lo que fui… –el esquelético y extremadamente alto caballero se limpió el curtido rostro ensangrentado con un enorme pañuelo, que parecía un mantel, y se acercó a la rendija para charlar con mayor comodidad con su nuevo vecino.

-¿Hagrid? No, creo que me equivoqué –dijo el pelirrojo a la vez que le escrutaba el rostro, curioso-.

¿Hagrid? Aquél nombre le resonó en la cabeza a la dama que, inconscientemente, se había acercado un poco para oír mejor y la luz de la luna le alumbró bien el rostro.

-Suele suceder –dijo el gigante-, varios me confunden con cualquier fenómeno. Desde que los gigantes volvieron a vivir entre los magos, dominados por el yugo del innombrable, ya soy como uno más del montón… -dijo con evidente tristeza.

-¿Tenías familia, Hagrid?

-No, sólo un cobarde perro que murió por una maldición…-los ojos repentinamente se le humedecieron y la voz se le quebró- Ni siquiera él se salvó de las atrocidades del demonio serpentino ese… ¡Desgraciado, maldito! –gritó, y la voz resonó en el rellano de piedra.

Hubo un momento incómodo de silencio en donde sólo se escuchaba el débil llanto del gigante que se había acostado en el frío suelo de la celda contigua. El pelirrojo ahora dirigía su atención a aquella dama de mediana edad que lo miraba con ceño, que lo detallaba. ¿Qué estaría pensando cuando le dirigía aquél gesto tan adusto?

La mujer se le acercó, iba gateando por el suelo para no hacer ruido y su vestido, que ya parecía un harapo, se rasgó ligeramente. Sacó una botellita sucia y manchada en sangre que se encontraba tapada por un corcho viejo; la destapó y vertió unas gotas de aquella sustancia tan similar al aceite de oliva en la pierna del pelirrojo. La pierna sanó al instante.

-Esencia de díctamo –dijo la mujer en un débil susurro que se extinguió de inmediato.

-¿No que no hablabas? –dijo el pelirrojo.

-Deberías ser más agradecido –dijo con aspereza la mujer.

-¡Oh! Lo siento, gracias, muchas gracias…-dijo el pelirrojo con evidente preocupación- No era mi intención molestarle.

El gesto de la mujer cambió, ahora su delicado rostro era un inexpresivo y misterioso abismo. La mujer se retiró al aislado y oscuro rincón del que había salido y permaneció allí, triste y desolada.

-Mi nombre es Henry, Henry Clearwater –dijo el joven con cierto recelo y le extendió una amistosa mano a la mujer que, como era de esperarse, no se la estrechó; ni siquiera la miró, ahora su atención estaba enfocada en el gigante que yacía tirado en el suelo, a quien veía con cierta aversión disimulada-. ¿Lleva mucho tiempo aquí? –preguntó tras otro rato de incómodo silencio.

-Lo suficiente como para ver morir a hombres inocentes… -dijo, y su voz se extinguió ante un grito de dolor, lejano y amortiguado.

-Lo sé, por eso estoy aquí… Lucho por esa justicia que no amparó a los pobres hijos de muggles –dijo Henry y vio como la dama tuvo un repentino espasmo de temor, al parecer había revivido una tragedia pasada-. ¿Se encuentra bien? –dijo señalando hacia la celda del gigante, para cambiar el tema.

-No lo sé, no lo conozco… -dijo ella con frialdad.

-Pero ha estado con él unos años aquí en esta prisión, debería de conocerle muy bien.

-Uno nunca termina de conocer a la gente… –dijo con amargura-.

Henry supo que aquella mujer no tenía intenciones de seguir hablando con él, de modo que agradeció lo de la pierna y se recostó en la celda esperando su muerte. Se oían pasos en los pisos superiores, quizás estaban trasladando a los condenados. El silencio iba y venía como esos dementores, trayendo consigo la estela de la agonía. El olor de aquella celda era una mezcla de orín, humedad, carne putrefacta y otros desperdicios. Los faroles mágicos que flotaban en los pasillos eran la única distracción de aquél joven que los veía como hipnotizado.

De repente, una dulce voz que no había escuchado antes rompió el silencio y llamó la atención del chico. Era la dama de la esquina, había vuelto a hablar:

-¿Sabes por qué estoy aquí realmente? –Dijo y, como no hubo respuesta, continuó- Por amar…

-¿Por amar? –Dijo incrédulo- Yo estoy aquí porque asesiné al mortífago que le dio muerte a mi padre.

La dama hizo oídos sordos al comentario del muchacho y continuó:

-Todo sucedió hace muchos años, algunas décadas tal vez… Aquí el tiempo pasa tan lento que podría jurar que ha transcurrido un siglo entero desde que respiré el aire del exterior.

»Cuando tan sólo tenía 17 años, según los pocos recuerdos que me quedan vivos, era una jovencita feliz, estudiosa, vanidosa y muy selectiva. Todo era diferente en aquella época, no había batallas, no había muertes pero si empezaba a fraguarse una revolución contra aquél que tanto mal trajo a estas tierras. Mis padres mucho me advirtieron que nunca dejara que nada ni nadie me afectaran en el aspecto emocional, porque demostraba entonces debilidad; pero algo llamado amor floreció y no pude hacer nada… Solo caí en ese barco que me llevó por paisajes olvidados de mi propio yo, que me condujo por caminos de dulces abrazos y tiernas caricias. Que me llevó a la gloria por unos instantes para desaparecer por la mañana, como lo hacen las golondrinas viajeras cuando el rayo del alba los despierta entre cálidas sensaciones. Pero un día todo acabó, cuando me vi obligada a huir… A huir con él. Y fue entonces cuando descubrí que el amor era sólo una parte de aquello que sentía por él…

_Las hojas mustias ya caían en aquél desolado paisaje. El hollín que cubría de un negro tétrico las colinas del antiguo Hogwarts dejaba tras de sí una estela de recuerdos joviales y alegres de tres jóvenes que soñaban con salvar al mundo mágico de las garras de un señor tenebroso. Un cúmulo de piedra malformado se alzaba en el horizonte, sólo el fantasma del prestigioso colegio, como el cadáver de un poderoso titán. El amanecer había llegado con aires de tristeza y se humedecía con las lágrimas de los últimos magos honrados. Una luz entre dorada y rojiza iba cubriendo el paisaje con lentitud a medida que el sol se reflejaba en las gélidas aguas de Escocia. Una muchacha, terriblemente herida, se arrastraba por la hierba y temblaba de frío; una maldición le había dado en una de sus piernas que sangraba copiosamente. Un joven pelirrojo fue a auxiliarla, las lágrimas de este sólo le causaron más dolor a la chica._

_-Murió, Hermione –decía mientras le rasgaba parte del pantalón a la joven de cabello castaño y rulo-. Todo terminó, mejor nos vamos antes de que…_

-¿Hermione? –dijo Henry.

-Sí, me llamo Hermione… O eso creo… No lo recuerdo… -la mujer frunció el seño y el joven cayó para que la mujer continuara su relato.

_-… Antes de que venga, ya no hay lugar seguro._

_Aquél joven pelirrojo cargó a la joven Hermione y la sujetó fuertemente entre sus brazos. Luego lograron desaparecer al llegar a las cercanías de Hogsmade donde un tumulto de gente enardecida gritaba y corría, para luego desaparecer en los callejones oscuros. Así lo hicieron, antes de que los mortífagos llegaran al pueblo a través de los pasadizos y vieron como el Pub "Cabeza de Puerco" ardía en llamas. Luego empezaron a oírse detonaciones, gritos, maldiciones que fueron cesando hasta transformarse en un sonido casi audible, cuando la oscuridad los engulló. _

_Era todavía de noche en aquél lugar. Llegaron a un silencioso callejón atestado de cajas podridas a pescado. No había muggles cerca así que se cambiaron la ropa a prisa, se quitaron aquellos atavíos llenos de barro, sangre y quemaduras. Lograron, con dificultad, distinguir el camino hacia alguna calle o avenida en aquella penumbra, en aquél silencio inusual._

_-¿Dónde nos trajiste? –dijo ella inexpresiva y seca, la alegría y la esperanza la habían abandonado en aquél paraje._

_-Southampton –dijo él, y sacó una varita de endrino del bolsillo de sus vaqueros._

_Caminaron a prisa, hasta llegar a una acera oscura donde Ron se detuvo para analizar o elaborar un plan de última hora. Veía a ambos lados de la calle por si se aparecían algunos perseguidores indeseados._

_-Hermione –dijo por fin, cuando comprobó que nadie los seguía-, Dean me dijo que había un refugio en Irlanda para los hijos de muggles… Está muy bien vigilado, quizás podamos ir allá. Dean también me dijo que aquí cerca hay un astillero donde siempre recogen a los desamparados para llevarlos al canal de Bristol y de ahí a Ir…_

_Pero no pudo terminar la frase, porque una oleada de gente encapuchada se apareció en la calle. Ron no sabía si eran mortífagos o amigos pero agarró a Hermione con todas sus fuerzas y la haló hacia él, la cargó y corrió hasta lo que parecía una bahía de piedra desolada. Los magos los seguían a prisa y ron tuvo que correr con todas sus fuerzas para perderlos de vista. Se ocultaron en otro callejón cercano a la costa donde un edificio inmenso –que debía de ser el astillero-, resaltaba en aquél horizonte gélido._

_Los magos pasaron de frente y Ron oyó a uno gritar: « ¡Por allá! ¡Allá está el astillero! »._

_-Al parecer Dean no se guardó el secreto –dijo la chica con aspereza mientras forcejeaba con Ron para librarse de sus brazos._

_-Hermione, ¡quieta!, no podemos ir… No sabemos quién es esa gente._

_-Me da igual, me largo –dijo la chica entre sollozos-. Mis padres no saben de mí porque les borré la memoria, mi mejor amigo está muerto y ahora me veo obligada a huir…_

_Ron la soltó y la chica salió corriendo tras la multitud eufórica de magos y brujas. Ron corrió tras ella pero la perdió de vista. Al cruzar un aura invisible pudo comprobar que el astillero en realidad era un puerto disfrazado para despistar a los muggles, para no despertar sospecha alguna y que operaba bajo complejos sortilegios desilusionadores. Caminó entre millones de magos conglomerados en aquél lugar; buscaba entre todos aquellos sombreros puntiagudos alguna melena castaña y ondulada. En el horizonte, millones de embarcaciones pequeñas se dirigían hacia la costa donde el oleaje era peligroso y salvaje… Aquél lugar no era adecuado para desembarcar. Por fin la divisó, lloraba desconsolada en un rincón, aislada del tumulto bestial. Ron se le acercó con sigilo, la rodeó entre sus brazos con delicadeza y le susurró al oído: «hoy iniciamos una nueva vida… Juntos». _

-Es una de las pocas cosas que recuerdo de él, de aquél chico pelirrojo…-dijo ella en voz muy baja. No se había dado cuenta, de sus ojos ya se habían desprendido varias lágrimas.

-¿Y qué pasó después? ¿Se fueron del país? ¿Se fueron a Irlanda? –aquella historia había capturado la atención de Henry y también la del gigante Hagrid que escuchaba a través de la oxidada reja y se limpiaba las lágrimas con aquél sucio mantel.

-¿Que si nos fuimos? ¡Pues claro que nos fuimos! –dijo ella consternada- Inglaterra ya no era un lugar seguro, Vol… Perdón, "Quien-tú-sabes", había roto el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto y ya empezaban a reportarse ataques a familias muggle con más frecuencia. Era cuestión de tiempo para que el mismísimo Señor Tenebroso, armado con un ejército de inferis, tomara Londres… Y lo hizo.

-¿Y a dónde fueron, Hermione? ¿Puedo llamarte así?

-Llámame como gustes, ya no me importa… Ya no sé si Hermione es mi verdadero nombre… No lo recuerdo –hubo una pausa, cavilaba, al parecer recordando el resto de la historia (sólo recordaba fragmentos)-. Después de descubrir aquél puerto secreto de donde partían embarcaciones hacia Irlanda, yo y aquél chico pelirrojo subimos al "Wight's Spirit". El me besó, me prometió que tendríamos una vida feliz, juntos, y que si alguna vez regresábamos a Inglaterra, sería para librarla de esa maléfica serpiente y sus secuaces… Juntos miramos el amanecer, por última vez mis ojos se posaron sobre ese horizonte tan familiar. Dejamos atrás a nuestras familias, a nuestros amigos, a nuestro colegio, nuestras pertenencias… Todo. Sólo lleve conmigo esa noche un guardapelo falso, el último recuerdo de una lucha que quedó detenida en el tiempo, el recuerdo de una frustrante búsqueda que realicé con mis amigos, hace ya tantos años…-mientras decía esto, buscaba en un bolsito de cuentas que sacó de uno de sus bolsillos y unos segundos más tarde, le mostraba a Henry un hermoso guardapelo dorado con una "S" marcada en ambas caras.

Hagrid y Henry veían con atención aquél objeto, como si fuera a morderles pero que a su vez emanaba un aura de curioso misterio.

-Es el último recuerdo que me queda de él… De Harry Potter –dijo con una nostalgia tan intensa, que la llevó a un largo suspiro.

Al oír ese nombre, Hagrid se derrumbó en el piso, de rodillas empezó a llorar.

-Has silencio, Hagrid –dijo Henry- O vendrán los guardias de Azkaban…

El gigante calló de inmediato pero todavía temblaba ligeramente, por la ira y la melancolía.

-Mucho tiempo después –continuó aquella dama de cabello castaño-, el pelirrojo y yo nos mudamos a una casa lejos de aquél horrible refugio para hijos de muggles. Él consiguió un trabajo y yo me quedaba en casa, tenía que cuidar de mi pequeño –llevó una de sus pálidas manos hacia su vientre y la posó allí, nostálgica.

_La nieve ya formaba una fina capa en la calle Paddymore Court Road, los autos pasaban a baja velocidad y alumbraban aquella vía poco transitada. Hermione, con la cara pegada al frío cristal, esperaba a su marido que había salido con su pequeño a comprar algunas cosas en el mercado del pueblo. Había encendido la radio mágica, desde aquella huída en Southampton había quedado muy paranoica._

_-«Siguen los ataques en Portsmouth y zonas aledañas a Londres… Las autoridades muggles no han logrado controlar la situación y siguen muriendo más personas inocentes. En últimas noticias, los ministerios de Magia corruptos de Alemania y Polonia se han anexado al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado en su campaña contra los muggles rompiendo, oficialmente, el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto… Se cree que Hungría va por el mismo camino y apoyando a nuestro queridísimo Lord Voldemort. Los ataques a familias muggles comienzan a verse también en la vecina Dublín, alertadas las comunidades de Irlanda…»_

_Hermione apagó aquella radio, por un momento recordó "Pottervigilancia" y un nuevo aire de nostalgia la llevó a un lento suspiro. Extrañaba a aquél chico con cicatriz de rayo… Las cosas eran tan diferentes sin él. Se llevó las manos al pecho y comprobó que tenía el guardapelos falso colgando, todavía, de su pálido cuello y recordó aquellas aventuras en el Bosque de Dean; comprobó también que de su cuello colgaba aquél tótem de madera y oro con forma de "W" que Ron le regaló cuando se casaron. También se había hecho uno para él y uno para su hijo, pero el de su hijo tenía una "H" de oro. Mientras recordaba todo aquello, no se había percatado que una bruja alta, algo envejecida pero igual de arrogante y peligrosa, de melena negra y de tez tan pálida como la nieve, había entrado a su residencia y la apuntaba con una varita._

_-Hola, sangre sucia inmunda, me costó seguirte la pista –le dijo con su tono desdeñoso y amenazador._

Aquella mujer se cubrió el rostro y gritó con horror, había revivido al parecer uno de sus peores recuerdos. Instintivamente, Henry corrió hacia ella y se sentó a su lado, la rodeó con uno de sus brazos y la tranquilizó. Ella lo miró a los ojos y continuó su relato, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-_Sangre sucia, sólo te lo diré una vez_ –decía ella, imitando el tono desdeñoso de Bellatrix Lestrange- _¿Dónde está Ronald Weasley? Mi Lord lo quiere en persona para matarle por traicionar a los sangre pura…_

Al oír aquél nombre, Henry y Hagrid quedaron petrificados. Hagrid volvió a sollozar pero Henry se quedó pasmado ante aquella mujer que lo miraba con curiosidad. Mientras de sus ojos resbalaban lágrimas incontenibles de emoción, dirigió una temblorosa mano hacia su pecho de dónde sacó un tótem de madera y oro con forma de "H".

-Por años –dijo- me vi obligado a huir cuando papá murió… Tuve que cambiar de nombre pero me descubrieron cuando planeaba un ataque al Ministerio junto con algunos ex-alumnos de Hogwarts y ex-aurores que ahora deben estar encerrados en este mismo edificio, condenados perpetuamente…

Al ver aquél tótem, algo en su dañado cerebro empezó a funcionar y Hermione Granger empezó a recuperar todos sus recuerdos. Su matrimonio, su hogar, sus hijos, un tótem con forma de "H" de su hijo menor…

-Hugo… –dijo en un leve susurro, las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos que habían visto tanto sufrimiento y se dejó caer a los pies de su hijo- Pensé que ya no te vería más… Cuando Bellatrix me trajo hasta aquí y me torturó perdí toda esperanza…

-Madre –la interrumpió Hugo-, todavía sigue la guerra, allá afuera están planeando vencer a Voldemort. Dicen que Dumblendore ha vuelto, que su muerte sólo fue un disfraz; nos van a sacar de aquí, ya verás…

-No importa ya, hijo –dijo, y una sonrisa radiante, de las que había guardado por años en su pecho, se le dibujó en el rostro-. Ya no importa… Ahora que te he visto, puedo irme en paz, hijo… Sé que tú seguirás la lucha…

-¿Irte? ¿Cómo que irte? ¿A dónde? –decía Hugo Weasley entre sollozos.

-Hijo, dentro de poco cumpliré mi condena y tendré que irme a ya sabes dónde…

-¡Mamá! –gritó Hugo mientras la abrazaba.

Una puerta metálica sonó en el fondo y un frío espectral invadió aquella estancia. Hagrid, que observaba aquella escena atónito y conmocionado, se ocultó temeroso en una esquina oscura de su celda. Dos dementores desfilaban por el rellano empedrado.

-Ups –exclamó Hermione mientras sacaba de su bolsito de cuentas un peine de plata que había pertenecido a Fleur; se empezó a arreglar el enmarañado cabello castaño.

-¿"Ups" qué? –dijo Hugo, preocupado.

-Qué memoria la mía, se me había olvidado que hoy es el día. Tengo que arreglarme, no querrás que tu padre me vea con este aspecto tan deplorable, siempre le gustó mi cabello…

Hugo solo pudo gritar y sollozar mientras veía cómo los dos dementores se llevaban a su madre a rastras.

-No lo olvides, cielo –dijo ella antes de desaparecer-. "El último enemigo que será derrotado es la muerte"…

* * *

><p>Puedo garantizarles que este no es el fin de todo. Cuando los tiempos se vean oscuros, llenos de guerras y decepciones, sólo hay que encender la luz...<p> 


End file.
